I'imo (Blink)
by LouAronShinobi
Summary: Within a blink of an eye an accident can happen but is this an accident or deliberate? Danny is involved in an accident and his team want to find out what has happened. Team Fic. Major Danny whump and a SEAL on a mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha! I'm sorry I have been gone for so long, life is really quite busy for me. I have a lot of college work on and now I'm going to finish early I have even more as well as working my two part time jobs a preparing for my second driving test. So I had an hour of free time to myself so I thought I'd finally make a start to this little story. I want to continue with my other one but my hard drive broke and it has a piece of important information I need to continue the story :(**

**That aside, I've been keeping up to date with all other writers such as WofOz, Irene Claire, Fifilla, TheDogo, Topazicatzbeth, CinderH and of course the one and only HipsterMaybe. All give me the inspiration to write my fanfics!**

**Hawaii Five-0 has really bucked up this season and I'm itching to see the next few episodes because well *spoiler* our Danno is going to get injured and there better be some serious bromance!**

**Sorry to all the Amber fans but I'm not really going to have much of her appearing in this one.**

**Enough from me, I'm going to turn in for the night because it is almost midnight her in England so enjoy this fanfic!**

**0800 Hours**

Detective Daniel Williams was born and bred in New Jersey and was proud to be a Jersey boy but now he lived in not a busy city, but the island of so called paradise. But to him it when he first arrived, it was a pineapple infested hell hole. Over the past 4 years the island had now become his home, where his Grace is growing up and where his Ohana was. His life had changed with all sorts of twist and turns along the way and not to mention a crazy Navy SEAL being his partner and getting him into all kinds of trouble.

Even if it wasn't New Jersey, he could still enjoy the feeling of his original home by driving down the interstate. He was only needed to go to work for 9am so he thought he'd go or a drive in HIS Camaro before a certain someone was hogging the driving seat for the rest of the day. Danny grinned to himself as he drove along the interstate thinking about how Steve would make up some dumbass excuse why he had to drive and not himself when he got to work.

Danny moved the sun visor down as the Hawaiian sun was shining a bit too brightly for his liking and smiled as he saw the picture of his Grace smiling at him, he was content with his life and keeping Grace smiling was all that mattered.

While thinking about Grace, his phone began to ring but Danny never answered it.

**0910 Hours**

Chin, Kono, Grover and Steve where all at Five-0 headquarters working their way through a new case. A body had been found up at Diamond Head after what appeared to be a fall but after Five-0 had arrived, it was clear to the two sets of foot prints and tire tracks around the area meant that is wasn't just a simple accident.

"Kono have you got an I.D on our vic?" asked Steve as he walked out of his office.

"Well I ran it through our data base but there was no hits so I ran it through the international facial rec and we got a match" start Kono as she swiped up the I.D of their victim. "His name is Ryan O'Grady, a guy from New Jersey with no criminal record and it looks as if he just came here for a holiday" said Kono.

"Well looks like someone didn't want him here" said Grover as he followed his arms.

"I checked his details and apparently he is here on a normal two week vacation that he had booked by himself and everything is legit" said Chin.

"Does he have a family?" asked Steve.

"He's got a wife and three kids back in New Jersey" said Kono.

"Kono, Grover I want you to head over to Max and Chin, I want you to keep looking into our vic and what he was doing before he was murdered" said Steve firmly.

"You got it boss" said Kono as she began to head out with Grover.

Steve glanced at the clock and saw it was getting close to half 9. Danny was never late for work and he would have called to say he was late.

"Chin have you heard from Danny this morning?" asked Steve with a concerned tone.

"I haven't, I know Grace was with him last night but she wasn't staying the night" said Chin who was also concerned.

"I'll give him a-" before he could finish his phone started ring.

"Hey Grace" said Steve.

"Hi Uncle Steve, have you heard from Danno this morning? I tried ringing him a few times this morning but he never picked up. Is he with you?" asked the sweet 12 year old.

A pang of worry hit Steve and was now becoming increasingly concerned.

"No I haven't Grace, I was just about to call him myself but I'll go around to his house now to see if he is there" said Steve.

"Thanks Uncle Steve, love you" said Grace.

"I love you to Gracie" said Steve before ending the phone call.

He was now starting to feel quite concerned, this wasn't normal for Danny.

"Steve, you got to Danny's house and I'll sort everything out here brah" said Chin. He knew far too well what the SEAL was like.

"Thanks Chin" said Steve before he put his phone is his pocket and headed for his car.

He pulled up in his pick up at Danny's house and saw the Camaro was gone. He got out of his truck and went to the front door, it was locked and he knocked but got no answer. Danny had given him a spare key to his house in case of emergency and to Steve this was.

He looked around Danny's house and saw nothing was out of place and he search the whole house but there was no sign of Danny. Amber was away for a few weeks seeing her family so there was no point contacting her and making her worry.

With no sign of Danny he headed back to Headquarters.

**1000 Hours**

Back in the office, Steve walked through the doors to see his team mates had already returned and where watching one of the screens near the computer table.

"What's happening?" asked Steve.

He soon got his answer as he saw the news report on the screen.

"There has been a massive accident occur on the H-1 Interstate this morning, it is predicted that there as many as 40 vehicles involved in the accident but there is believed to have been 6 people reported dead already, 20 injured and another 15 are suspected to be trapped among the wreckage. Fire fighters and ambulance crews are trying to rescue and treat as many people as possible while the Honolulu Police Department are controlling the area" said the news reporter.

"Oh no…" breathed Steve uneasily.

"You don't think?" asked Chin as he looked at his now tense boss.

"I hope I'm wrong Chin" said Steve as he swallowed hard at the thought he had in his head.

**To be continued as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews and to LadyNiko, I took your comment into account and so I hope this is better for you. Here in England grammar schools aren't so popular now, I just went to a standard high school :) **

**Forgot how much I loved writing fanfics and today I really wanted to get this next chapter out because I am currently on half term but I still have my jobs and huge pile of college work to do since I am leaving early. Today's tasks included looking at different grass species, YES GRASS, and creating a 57 slide presentation about dog grooming. Safe to say my brain wanted something a little lighter and more creative to do!**

**But for now here is a new chapter, yes it is short but again it is late here in England haha!**

A few moments passed as they all stared at the sight before them of the huge wreckage of vehicles as fire crews and ambulance crews were hard at work.

"What about the tracker on his car?" said Lou, breaking the eerie silence.

"I forgot about that!" said Kono who was surprised at herself for not thinking of that.

"Well it says here that the tracker is offline" said Chin as he typed away on the smart table.

"Can you see where the signal was last documented?" asked Steve.

"No problem brah" said Chin as he continued to type. "It says here the last known area the Camaro was tracked, was near the Foster Botanic gardens" said Chin as he swiped up the tracker sheet onto one of the screens for them all to see.

"And the accident happened just passed the Kamamalu playgrounds" breathed out Steve uneasily as he scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Steve, it doesn't mean Danny has been involved in the accident and besides, half of HPD are down there and they would have contacted us if they had seen Danny's car in the wreckage" said Kono who could see her boss was becoming increasingly worried.

"Knowing Williams, he's probably out there barking out orders or something" said Lou.

Steve started to pace with one arm folded over his chest and his other hand scrubbed his chin. He was trying to mull it over in his head what his plan of action would be. Should he ring Rachel or even Grace? He couldn't. There was no point in making them worry when Danny could be perfectly fine.

"Steve" said Chin gently as he squeezed his boss's shoulder.

Steve flinched slightly at the touch of his colleague, he had been deep in his thoughts and he looked at the tanned face of his Hawaiian friend. Steve knew Chin was telling him that everything is going to be okay.

"We'll head over there, I'm sure Duke and his team could use some extra help" said Chin in a positive but gentle tone.

"Yeah" muttered Steve under breath as he turned on his heels and headed straight for the door.

**1020 Hours**

In a blink of an eye, the once peacefully journey Danny was having had now turned into the complete opposite.

He saw the lorry in front him slam on its breaks before the trailer it was pulling began to veer off sideways and in a blink of an eye everything went black.

Danny began to come around to what sounded like a car horn but his sense where are jumbled and fuzzy and he couldn't quite make out what was going on. The first thing that registered to him was the dull, throbbing headache he had and then it hit him. He remembered the lorry ad he remembered flooring on his breaks before colliding into it. Panic began to fill his body and he attempted to look around but he was surrounded by mangled metal and broken glass with only a small amount of light flooding in from the cracks. His senses where going back to normal and he was able to think, he felt groggy but he was able to think. He looked around again and he noticed that his legs were pinned underneath the dash board and he couldn't move them at all so getting out was not an option. His next train of thought was to assess himself for injuries; he knew he must have a concussion from the way he felt, along with the annoying headache, and he could feel a liquid running down the side of his left temple.

Danny tried to move but was met with a jolt of pain running through his lower back and right shoulder. He hissed at the pain of moving and tried to control his breathing to ease the aching of his ribs. He scrunched his eyes closed and waited for the wave of pan to pass over before continuing. As it eased off he looked down and immediately winced at the sight before him, a piece of metal rebar that the lorry had been carrying had smash through the windscreen and then pierced right the way through Danny's left, lower abdomen and through the driver's seat.

He was trapped, trapped in his own car in a tight space. He could just about hear the noises of fire engines and ambulances as well as people shouting but he didn't have the energy to call for help. The pain was beginning to build up again and he was beginning to feel tired. At this moment in time, sleep felt like the most welcoming thing to him.

He drifted off to sleep and didn't hear his phone ringing that had somehow survived the crash as was now vibrating on the passenger's seat.

**Oops I left another cliff hanger! But since you're all ever so keen here is a little tibit for you, our SEAL boy is going to get angry and desperate. I'm sorry but I am really going to go all out on the feels this time!**

**Thanks again and goodnight!**

**Lou ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mahalo everyone! I've started to get back into the rhythm of writing, I've become a little rusty but I'm now back on track. I hope my grammar and punctuation has know improved for those who had highlight that issue to me. I'm loving writing this fanfic and and now have my regular beta watching over it for me. I'm so excited for this weeks episode of Five-0 *SPOILER* apparently with Amber's ex-husband coming back, there is a rumor flying around that it's going to get bloody between him and our Danno!**

**Anyway, enjoy this next chapter and thanks for all the reviews and follows so far! **

Steve had arrived at the scene within less than ten minutes, thanks to the help of his crazy ass speeding and flashing police lights. The scene before him was absolute carnage, there was pieces of cars scattered everywhere along with several bodies lined up along the side of the interstate, all labelled up. Steve knew the drill for an incident like this, people rescued from this type of accident are given a label depending on how badly injured they are. He quickly ran over to where the victims where, he scanned the area but there was no sign of the blonde detective to be seen. Medics were treating as many people as they could and 7 bodies were now covered over with a white sheet. Steve swallowed hard as he walked over to them and prayed that his partner was not underneath one of them. He saw a female medic, with tied back blonde hair and fair skin, cover up another body and it was clear she had been hard at work trying to save as many lives as possible by the blood stains all over her arms and uniform. As she stood up and removed her bloodied gloves, she turned to see a tall, tanned man stood in front on her with a concerned look on his face.

"Can I help you sir?" said the medic.

"I'm looking for someone," said Steve.

"Can you describe them to me?" said the medic, keeping the conversation short and sweet so she could continue her work.

"Well, he is around 5ft 6" and has blonde hair that is slicked back," began Steve as his voice shook a little. "He's probably wearing a shirt, slacks and a pair loafers as well as carrying a police badge for the Five-0 task force," finished Steve as he looked down at the medic.

"I'm sorry, but there has been no one from Five-0 seen around neither here nor a victim like you have described. Fire crews are still removing people from the wreckage," said the medic as she put on a fresh pair of gloves.

"Thanks anyway," said Steve with a depressed tone.

"Your best option is to speak with the fire crew," said the medic as she walked away.

With that in mind, Steve jogged over to the nearest fire-fighter. He was tall, stocky and tanned, he was definitely from Hawaii and he was stood barking out orders to his team mates as they were removing cars from the wreckage.

"Excuse me, are you the fire chief in charge?" asked Steve.

"Commander McGarrett, I didn't know Five-0 were down here," said the fireman with a gruff voice.

"I'm not here on official business; I'm looking for my partner. From the Intel we have, he was driving down here when the accident happened," said Steve.

"You're partner is detective Daniel Williams, correct?" asked the fireman.

"Do you know him?" said Steve, who was surprised the fireman knew his partner.

"His kid is in the same class as my kid, we've met a few times at parents evening. He's a good guy," said the fireman cheerfully.

"Well, have you seen him around?" asked Steve impatiently.

"I haven't, no. My crew is still working through the cars and it's been almost been an hour since it happened so if he is in there, I'd say his chances of coming out alive are slim," said the fireman honestly.

The news hit Steve hard; his partner could be dead right now. His body could be mangled somewhere in the wreckage. How would Steve explain this to his team, to Rachel and to Grace? Steve couldn't face telling Grace her father had died in such a horrible way. He paced around and tried to let the news sink in, but he didn't want to accept it.

"Commander?" asked the fireman.

Steve didn't answer.

"Commander?" said the fireman again, but louder.

"Yes?" said Steve, as he flicked up his head.

"What car does the detective drive?" asked the fireman.

"A black Camaro," said Steve.

The fireman pulled on his radio and pressed the button to make a call. "Have any of you seen a black Camaro? I repeat, a black Camaro?" said the fireman sternly.

The radio crackled and then a reply came through.

"Negative sir, none sighted here," replied one voice.

"Nothing here either sir," replied another voice.

"Are you sure that Williams was driving down here?" asked the fireman.

"I'm pretty sure, let me check with one of my guys to confirm," said Steve as he got his phone out.

"Steve, any news on Danny?" asked Chin quickly.

"No, nothing yet. Can you check the traffic cam footage as the accident happened?" asked Steve as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No problem brah," said Chin, as he and Kono searched for the footage.

"Got it boss," said Kono.

"Can you see the Camaro?" asked Steve.

Kono watched the footage and her keen eyesight soon picked out what looked like the Camaro, travelling behind a wagon. She typed on the smart table and zoomed in on the registration plate.

"Steve..." breathed out Kono.

"What?" Steve asked. He was unsettled by the low tone of Kono's voice.

"Danny was travelling behind the lorry when the accident happened, he was one of the first cars to crash into the lorry," said Kono sadly.

There was silence. Grover shook his head, Chin scrubbed his face and Kono looked down at the ground in a hunched position over the smart table. Steve was left stunned, the fire-fighters hadn't been able to find Danny's car but he had to be somewhere in the wreckage.

"Steve, we are going to come down now as well," said Chin, he knew they had to be with Steve.

"Alright," said Steve in a low tone.

As he put his phone away, Steve took a moment. This was all happening so fast, his partner was in danger but he had no idea what to do or what he could do. He'd already seen some of the injuries that victims had sustained from the accident and the state of some of the vehicles removed from the scene. The whole thing made him feel even worse than he already did, Danny was somewhere in there and he didn't know if he was alive or not.

"Hey," said Steve as he caught the attention of the fire-fighter he was talking to moments ago. "We know my partner is in there somewhere, you have to find him," said Steve sternly.

"Commander, of all due respect, my crew and I are working as fast as possible. There are many other people to rescue at this moment in time, I can't risk the lives of my crew searching for one person," said the fire-fighter.

"What do you mean?" said Steve, almost shouting as he glared at the fire-fighter.

"What I mean is that there is no proof of life and, like I said before, your partner is most likely dead by now as we haven't located him," said the fire-fighter in a calm tone.

"How can you say that? I know my partner, he won't die so easily!" said Steve who was beginning to lose his temper.

"Commander, I know this is I a shock to you, but you have to think about this rationally," said the fire-fighter as he put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Think rationally?! How am I supposed to think rationally? My partner could be trapped in there and still be alive?!" Steve shouted.

"Calm down Commander," said the fire-fighter.

"I'm going to find my partner," said Steve, as he pushed the hand of the fire-fighter off his shoulder and began walking towards to wreckage.

"Commander, it isn't safe. Come back here!" bellowed the fire-fighter.

Steve kept on walking, he had to find Danny.

"Commander, you have to stop this nonsense" said the fire-fighter and he gripped Steve's arm firmly.

"I have to find him" snapped Steve as he yanked his arm away.

"Commander!" said the fire-fighter as grabbed hold of Steve under his armpits.

"Get off me!" shouted Steve as he struggled against the strong man's grip.

"I'm not putting you or my team at risk," growled the fire-fighter as he fought against the Navy SEALS struggling.

"I SAID GET OFF ME! I HAVE TO HELP DANNY!" shouted Steve loudly.

"This ISN'T helping him commander," said the fire-fighter, who was now beginning to lose his temper.

Steve continued to struggle and a few of the HPD officers noticed the Commander's bold actions ad went in to help. Three officers joined the fire-fighter and dragged him away from the scene.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I HAVE TO GET DANNY, HE'S MY BROTHER!" screamed Steve as they dragged him away.

**1100 Hours**

All the while, Danny had woken up and this time he managed to reach over and get his phone.

**Well, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I believe this is how Steve would react to something like 's natural instinct to protect those you love and we all know how important family is to our Steve. I hope you have enjoyed angsty Steve and Danny will return in the next chapter!**

**Lou ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally managed to upload this new chapter! I'll hopefully manage to stay awake and watch Five-0 tonight, it airs at 8/9c in America but it will be 2am here in England haha!**

**Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews!**

Danny was still groggy and his mind was fogged over but the pain wasn't as bad, he assumed the adrenaline had kicked in by now but he knew that wouldn't last for long. He was in no position to move and the only option he had was to get his phone. Steadying his breathing, he used his left hand to reach his phone and had to twist his body slightly to get to it. He got his phone but he knew he had aggravated the wound in his left side, he could feel the blood soaking his pants and the wave of pain just made it all the worse.

He calmed himself and breathed through the pain, he didn't know how long he could stay conscious for or how long he could tolerate the pain for. It was now or never to make the call.

Steve had been dragged well away from the scene; his team had arrived shortly after his little outburst and got the deranged SEAL to calm down. The whole time Steve just kept looking at the crash, looking for any signs of the Camaro.

"Steve," said Chin as he squeezed his bosses shoulder and snapped him out of his trance. "That type of action isn't going to help Danny," said Chin sternly.

"I know Chin, but he is in there and they say he is dead," said Steve.

"They are doing all they can McGarrett," said Grover.

"Yeah boss, you just have to let them work," said Kono gently.

"Dann-," began Steve before he was cut off by his phone ringing. "It's Danny," said Steve quickly as he answered his phone. The rest if the team looked at each other in disbelief.

"Danny?" said Steve as he put the call on loud speaker.

"You don't know how much it means to me to hear that voice of yours," said Danny in a pained but happy tone.

"We know what happened, fire crews are working through the wreck," said Steve. His heart thumped heart in his chest as he was relieved to know his partner was alive.

"Well they better hurry up," said Danny as a wave of pain came over him.

"How bad are you injured?" said Steve, immediately picked up on Danny's pained tone.

"It's bad enough, I'm pinned in my own car," began Danny before he hissed as another wave of pain came over him. "There's a metal rod in my side and I've had a good knock to the head for starters," grunted Danny weakly.

"We'll get you out buddy," said Steve.

"It's going to take them a while Steve," said Danny.

"What do you mean?" asked Steve suddenly.

"The rebar has gone through my seat, and I'm stuck under what I assume are cars," said Danny.

"Can you see anything so we can try and locate you?" asked Steve.

"It's dark, I can't make out much but I know I hit a lorry," said Danny as he cringed at the memory.

"That should do, hang in there alright?" said Steve with a worried tone.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can stay on the line for, I'm tired Steve," said Danny as his words began to slur as his body began to feel fatigued.

"I know Danny but you have to stay awake for me," said Steve as panic began to set in.

"M'kay…." said Danny weakly.

Steve ran back over to the fire-fighter whom he had quarrelled with. The rest on the team followed behind him.

"He's alive," said Steve.

"How do you know?" asked the fire-fighter as he folded his arms over his chest and looked the SEAL in the eye.

"Danny, you still with us?" asked Steve as he placed to phone out for them all them hear.

"For now," grunted Danny.

"Detective Williams, this is fire Chief Brandon" said the fire-fighter. "Can you tell me where you are located?" he asked.

"I can't say for sure, all I remember is hitting a lorry" said Danny; his voice was starting to get quieter.

"That's all I need detective, is there anyone else in the vehicle with you?" asked Chief Brandon.

"No, just me," said Danny.

"We'll get you out Williams, just stay calm and don't move" said Chief Brandon as he started to shout orders to his men through his radio.

"Steve?" said Danny weakly.

"Yeah buddy?" asked Steve.

"Do me a favour, if I don't make it out of this, tell Grace that Danno loves her," said Danny as his strength began to fade.

"Don't say that Danny," said Steve as he swallowed hard.

"Promise me Steven, both of us can't predict what will happen next," said Danny as he groaned, the adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was beginning to become unbearable.

"I will Danny, I will" said Steve.

"Thanks babe," said Danny before he dropped his phone and lost consciousness.

"Danny?" said Steve but no answer came.

"DANNY?!" shouted Steve, but again his answer never came.

"Sounds like he's passed out," said Kono.

"Chief, he's unconscious again," said Steve.

"My guys are on the move now; other fire crews have got the handle on the rest of the crash. We are heading to the front of the crash" said the Chief.

"I'm coming with you," demanded Steve.

"Normally I'd say no, but considering the circumstances and the knowledge that Williams is alive, is enough to make a one off," said the Chief.

"Thanks," said Steve as he turned around to his team.

"Steve, we all know what you are going to say. You stay here with Danny, we'll go back to the office and carry on with this case," said Chin as he smiled at his friend.

"Thanks Chin," said Steve.

"Ring us when you have news," said Kono.

"Will do" said Steve as his team departed. And he went over to join the fire crew.

1130 Hours

The majority of the victims had managed to be taken away from the scene to be treated, the accident wasn't as bad at the tail end but the front of the accident was a whole different story. Cars of all shapes and sizes where compacted together and the further Steve jogged passed the cars, the state of the cars got worse. When they reached the head of the crash, Steve was taken back. Several cars had piled up into the back and side of the now over turned lorry, some of them where so mangled it was hard to tell what car it once was. Metal rods had scattered all over the place and quite a number of the rods had destroyed some of the cars.

"I haven't seen a mess like this in a while," said Chief Brandon as he adjusted his hat.

"Danny's lucky to have no been killed," said Steve.

"True to that," said Chief Brandon before he started to order his men to locate and assess what they were dealing with.

"Report," radioed Chief Brandon.

"It's a hell of a pile up and it's going to take some time to move some of these cars," replied one of his men.

"Can you see the black Camaro?" asked the Chief.

A few minutes passed before his radio began to crackle.

"I've found the Camaro, it's wedged deep into the Lorries trailer and a few cars have piled on top of it as well," replied one of his men.

"Can you see Detective Williams?" asked he Chief.

The fireman that had found Danny's car got his torch out and managed to somehow squeeze his way into the wreckage and began to shine his torch around until his found a slumped figure in the passenger's seat move slightly.

"Detective Williams?" asked the fire-fighter.

Danny groaned as the sudden bright light and movement aroused him.

"Chief, I've found him," radioed the fire-fighter.

"Is he alive?" replied the Chief.

"He's pretty banged up but he is alive," replied the fire-fighter.

That was the best news Steve had heard all day, he breathed out and scrubbed his face. His partner was alive.

The radio began to crackle again and Steve cocked his head slightly.

"Chief, this is going to be a tricky one. The car is well and truly pinned in place and there are a number of cars making access hard. The rebar is his side has gone through the seat and it is currently being held up by a car but I don't know how long it is going to be stable for," said the fire-fighter.

**Oops another cliff hanger but you all love them really ;) Enjoy Five-0 and thanks for reading!**

**Lou ~**


End file.
